Another: World is Mine
by Yurako Koizumi
Summary: Bagaimana Shinichi, Heiji, dan Kaito menjawab ungkapan hati ketiga teman masa kecil mereka? Apakah mereka juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Ran, Kazuha, dan Aoko? Songfic. NON Shonen-Ai. Review dinanti.


FF ke 4 saya untuk fandom Detective Conan~

Saya nekat bikin songfic lagi, soalnya fic ini satu paket sama yang **World is Mine**_**.**_ Jadi ga enak kalo yang ini ga di_publish_ u.u alibi

Happy reading~

**Note: **_italic:_ Lirik lagu

* * *

**Yura** _presents_…

**ANOTHER: WORLD IS MINE**

Detective Conan & Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho-sensei

Another: World is Mine song by Kaito "Vocaloid" © Yamaha

English Translation lyrics by Animelyrics

**WARNING:** _Songfic_, _semi canon_, All content is pov of Shinichi, Heiji and Kaito, maybe full of description.

**SUMMARY:**Bagaimana Shinichi, Heiji, dan Kaito menjawab ungkapan hati ketiga teman masa kecil mereka? Apakah mereka juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Ran, Kazuha, dan Aoko?

**~\Another: World is Mine\~**

_I know that you're the most wonderful princess in the world__  
__So I want you as my bride__  
_

Aku tahu, Ran! Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu bahwa kau adalah putri tercantik sedunia. Jangan bertanya kapan aku menyadarinya karena aku sendiri tidak tahu. Saat melihatmu di festival SMU waktu itu aku semakin menyadarinya. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang putri. Dan aku menginginkanmu menjadi pengantinku. _I want you as my bride_, Ran.

.

_First off, by any chance, did you cut your hair? I hope you don't mind if I touch it a bit__  
__Second, those new heels look good on you__  
__Third, you don't need unnecessary chatter to add to your words__  
__And look, since your right hand is empty, shall we hold hands?__  
_

Hari ini aku seperti biasa sedang menjahili seseorang di kelas saat melihatmu datang. Saat melihatmu aku sempat terpana. Kau … Kau tampak berbeda hari ini, dengan model rambut barumu kah? Kau bahkan memakai sepatu dan tas yang berbeda dari biasanya. Apa? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu ya, Aoko? Asal kau tahu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Mungkin aku terlihat tidak perduli, tetapi sesungguhnya, aku selalu dengan tulus memperhatikanmu.

.

_I know that the things you do are just to make you look tough__  
__So don't worry, you're as adorable as always, okay?__  
_

Aku sedang bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, saat aku mendengar suaramu memanggilku. Aku bergegas turun dan mendapatimu tengah menggerutu seperti biasa padaku. Hhh, aku heran. Kenapa sih kau selalu saja terlihat kesal padaku. Aku ingin sesekali, kita berdua terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Tidak terus bertengkar seperti ini. Tetapi aku juga menyadarinya, bahwa hal seperti inilah yang membuat kita terus dekat. Benar kan, Kazuha?

.

_The loveliest princess in the world__  
__What is your request? Got it.__  
__I'm on my way, so don't feel lonesome__  
__Just who do you think I am?__  
__I'm your knight in shining armor!__  
_

'Wahai, satu-satunya Putri yang paling ku cintai di dunia ini. Katakan padaku semua pintamu. Aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu!' Dalam hatiku, aku selalu ingin berkata seperti itu kepadamu. Namun, maaf! Karena keterbatasanku sekarang, aku tak mampu melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, Ran! Aku selalu ada di sisimu, menjagamu, hanya saja dalam wujud yang berbeda. Jadi, janganlah kau merasa sendiri. Aku memahami apa yang akan kau tanyakan kepadaku waktu itu, karena aku juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama untukmu. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Ran?'

.

_There's no point in grumbling or complaining__  
__That's all she ever does__  
__Hm, now which was that dress she wanted...?__  
__Wh-What? A white horse? If you insist...__  
__Take my hand and we'll ride the merry-go-round__  
__You'll have to be satisfied with this for now, my Princess_

Saat aku memandangmu —untuk yang kesekian kalinya— hari ini, aku teringat mimpiku semalam. Ya. Aku dan kau menjadi seorang pangeran dan putri sungguhan. Haha, itu mustahil, ya kan Ahoko? Kau yang begitu membenci sosok lain yang ada dalam diriku. Mana mungkin kita bisa menjadi sepasang pangeran dan putri. Tetapi tahukah kau? Aku bisa menjadi pangeran berkuda putih untukmu, mengulurkan tangnku kepadamu, dan memanggilmu "Putri" sekalipun itu hanya dalam mimpi. Ironis sekali.

.

_I know that the things you do are just your way of acting tough__  
__Oh? If you keep saying that, I'll have to bop you a couple times__  
_

Pertengkaran kita masih berlanjut, bahkan sampai jam istirahat. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu kesal kepadaku hari ini. Tetapi, aku menikmati pertengkaran ini. Aku menikmati setiap umpatan yang kau keluarkan untukku. Aku menikmati wajah kesalmu saat kau marah padaku. Dan aku menikmati saat-saat pertengkaranku denganmu. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa tetap dekat denganmu. Aku tau, aku —maksudku kita— sama-sama keras kepala, tidak mau mengalah, dan seenaknya. Tetapi, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Kazuha.

.

_I'm your prince, and yours alone__  
__It's a little out-of-character for me__  
__But it's not all that bad__  
__You really are loved__  
__I do believe that someday you'll realize this__  
_

Aku pangeranmu, Ran. Dan satu-satunya pangeranmu. Aku tahu ini bukan seperti aku jika aku mengatakan hal ini kepadamu. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku kepadamu, Ran. Percayalah! Kaulah satu-satunya yang aku cintai. Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Ah, sudahlah. Lidahku terasa aneh setelah aku mengucapkannya.

Aoko, apa kau tau bahwa di dalam sosokku yang kau benci itu terdapat sosok pangeran yang mungkin kau inginkan. Ah, tidak. Itu sama sekali bukan aku. Itu adalah Kaito Kid, dan itu bukan aku. Aku, Kaito Kuroba, memang tidak bisa bertingkah bak pangeran seperti yang biasa dilakukan Kaito Kid. Namun, jika untuk mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan diriku -dengan wujudku- yang sebenarnya. Ini memang gaya romantis Kaito Kid. Tetapi aku yakin kau akan mengerti maksudku.

Hei Aho! Hn, bisa-bisanya aku terjebak dalam perasaan seperti ini. Aku tak begitu memahaminya. Tetapi, aku selalu merasakan perasaan berbeda saat kau ada di dekatku. Bukan perasaan seperti seorang kakak-adik, melainkan lebih kepada seorang, err … kekasih … Ah, itu mustahil kan, Aho! Kau tidak mungkin menganggapku seperti itu, walaupun aku sangat ingin kau menganggapku begitu.

.

_I don't yet understand everything about you, and I don't think I ever will_

Aku tidak pernah mengerti sedikitpun tentang wanita, Ran! Yah, kuakui aku mungkin memang seorang detektif. Tetapi apa kau tahu, Ran? Sekalipun aku sehebat Sherlock Holmes, tetapi aku tetap tidak akan pernah bisa membaca perasaan seorang wanita yang kusukai, Ran!

Aoko, tahukah kau? Sebagai seorang Kaito Kuroba, aku memang telah gagal mengerti perasaanmu. Kaito Kuroba terlalu bodoh untuk hal selain sulap, begitu kan pikirmu? Seandainya aku mampu. Mungkin aku akan membuat sulap untuk diriku sendiri, agar aku bisa memahami perasaanmu.

Kazuha, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti tentangmu, tentang semua ini. Memang benar, hati seorang wanita lebih sulit ditebak daripada petunjuk sebuah kasus. Bukan, bukan berarti aku tidak mau mencoba memahamimu. Hanya saja sulit sekali membaca perasaan orang lain yang menyangkut diri kita sendiri.

.

_I suppose it's natural, because you are...__  
__You're my princess, and mine alone__  
__I'm looking right at you, so don't you go anywhere__  
__Sometimes I'll hold you gently close to me__  
__Of course, it's a little embrassing, so I cover it up with, "Careful, you'll be struck!"__  
__But perhaps it's me you're stricken by?_

Maafkan aku, Ran! Tetapi kumohon jangan pernah hilang dari pandanganku. Aku berjanji aku akan kembali padamu sekalipun aku harus mati. Jadi, tetaplah menungguku. Aku mengerti kita sama-sama sakit. Kau sakit karena harus menungguku yang entah kapan akan kembali. Dan aku sakit karena aku tahu, aku membuatmu sakit dengan segala penantianmu itu. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menunggu, Ran! Aku masih belum bisa kembali kepadamu sekarang. Namun, jika aku berhasil kembali, aku akan mengatakan semua perasaanku kepadamu, dengan wujud asliku, dengan tubuh asliku, dengan suara asliku, Ran! Pasti.

Kaito Kid yang terkenal akan _poker face_nya pun memiliki satu ketakutan, Aoko. Aku takut kau membenciku jika kau mengetahui identitas asliku sebagai seorang pencuri. Tolong tetaplah berada di sisiku, agar selalu bisa melihatmu. Kau tahu, segala tingkah usilku kepadamu adalah agar aku bisa selalu berada di dekatmu dan melindungimu. Aku tak ingin kau terluka karena aku, Aoko. Aku punya permintaan untukmu. Maukah kau menunggu dan menerima semua kebohonganku sampai aku menyelesaikan masalahku? Setelah itu aku pasti akan kembali kepadamu, Aoko. Kumohon, tunggulah aku sebentar lagi.

Kazuha, aku tak pernah menyalahkan semua tingkah ceroboh dan sembronomu. Kalau memang dengan itu membuat kita dekat, aku justru senang. Kita ini memang naif dan sama-sama keras kepala soal perasaan kita. Tetapi, aku menyukai kita yang seperti itu. Aku memang tidak peka soal seperti ini. Semoga saja kau mau bersabar menungguku yang seperti ini ya, Kazuha!

**~\Another: World is Mine\~**

* * *

**A/N:**

Halo semuanya~

Ya, saya kembali jadi author setelah sekian lama semi(?) hiatus.

Sebuah _songfic_ yang (lagi-lagi) abal, maaf. =="

Apakah trio goshoboys kita terlalu OOC? Apakah lagunya ga cocok? Apakah ada typo? Apakah ide ceritanya ga menarik?

Silahkan disampaikan dengan klik tombol review di bawah~ *bows*

Arigatou buat yang udah baca dan review ^^.


End file.
